


A New Year

by loveoverpride



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, NYE - Freeform, New Year's Eve, quiet moments, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: A drabble.





	

All of the candles were lit, creating a soft glow to their living room.  Bowls of lightly salted popcorn, cake balls, and Ritz crackers were displayed on the table.  A tall bottle of her new favorite wine, Duvillet, was nearby, as well as a rich pouring of his beloved Scotch. Two champagne glasses were chilling in the refrigerator. 

They could have gone out tonight - many invitations were sent via email and in person. It was expected. He was used to it, during the holidays, being the life of the party. But outside of work, she retreated to her apartment, taking comforting in its secure walls. 

He would do anything for her. He knew to not force her to do something against her will. She was a stubborn warrior, who showed her true colors when the time approached. When suggestions were brought up in conversation, it was apparent what her choice would be.  Usually, her way won. 

So tonight, they sat in her living room, a few blocks away from his house.  Away from the noise and cameras. Someone could have been outside, hoping for a quick peak into the evening's agenda, to run to the news channels and gossip blogs. But it didn't matter. 

Only they mattered. 

Even with a no-frills attitude and straight-laced face, she pulled out all the stops. Ordering all of his go-to snacks and drinks, having an extra long blanket to cover both of their bodies as they lounged on the couch. Whatever he wanted, she was going to have it for him. 

It was their first time ringing in the new year.  Together.  Work and real life conflict separated them time after time, only being able to engage in a short phone call at the end of the night, past midnight. He hated it. He wanted her by his side. The pain involved every time she rejected him, it became too great to contain.

But now, it was different.  The weeks were dwindling for his current assignment, President. She was able to breathe a little easier. They both made a choice to not let fear grasp their lives so tightly. 

Much to be celebrated. 

Snuggling into his warm body, as she lay her head on his shoulder, she whispered sweet nothings, giggling whenever he responded with a shower of kisses. Her hands would always find their purchase, running through his thick hair, calming him down whenever he needed.  

Their lives were chaotic. Getting away was nearly impossible, without asking favors and pulling the longest strings.  But life made some crazy choices for them, leading them to this evening. 

Love always brought them back. When he was on the ledge, she called his name. As her world crumbled, he ran to her, saving her from the depths of hell. From a distance, they thought of each other. Little by little, phone calls evolved into face-to-face. And that led to more, the connection they desired from the beginning. 

The most intimate moments happened in this apartment.  It made perfect sense to have another milestone occur here. 


End file.
